¿A que sabrá?
by XxAshiaxX
Summary: Las circunstancias han cambiado pero los sentimientos no, ¿serán capaces de seguir sus instintos y buscaran y lucharan por aquello que anhelan o simplemente sucumbirán? ¿Descubrirán a caso eso que quieren saber hace mucho? multiparejas: Style, Creek, Dip, Bunny, Tyde y Grophe
1. Capítulo 1

**Aquí les presento un nuevo proyecto que tengo hace bastante y tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo sera una historia multiparejas yaoi como habran notado XD espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

POV Craig

Esto se había vuelto una rutina, por alguna razón siempre terminaba en la sala de detención ¿Para qué? Para seguir oyendo el mismo sermón de siempre, el cual no ayudaba en mucho porque ni hasta el profesor Maki le ponía emoción siempre decía lo mismo "Debes mejorar tu conducta, esto no puede seguir así Craig… Mmm okey…"

De cualquier manera eso me tenía sin cuidado, mas me importaba los sentimientos que empecé a desarrollar por cierta criaturita

*Flash Back*

Iba caminando lo más normal, hasta que choque con algo rubio y que temblaba bastante con olor a café suave y dulce a la vez.

-¡Gah! Craig lo siento ¡ngh! No te vi…

-Eh, a… no importa

-Craig… quería preguntarte si… ¡Gah! Querías pasar la noche en mi ngh casa…

Mientras que mi cerebro asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte mis manos sudaban y me puse nervioso "muy nervioso"

-¡Gah! También vienen Token y Clyd

Sin darme cuenta eso me decepciono un poco pero trate de disimularlo

-Ah… Está bien

-¿Te pasa algo ngh Craig?

-No –Aunque no quise eso sonó enojado, y la linda y tierna carita de Tweek cambio a una asombrada, luego a una triste.

-Está bien ngh… Dijo algo cabizbajo, no quería hacerle daño a Tweek pues era muy importante para mí… Por lo cual me vi obligado a corregir mi conducta.

-Lo siento solo estoy algo alterado –Pronuncie lo más dulce que mi voz me permitiese, además acaricie su cabeza por si todavía no me creía.

Acto seguido Tweek tomo mi mano y la estrecho junto a la suya luego le planto un tierno beso, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar y sentía unas ganas inmensas de violarlo pero me contuve.

-No importa lo que ngh pase recuerda que siempre podrás contar con migo –Eso fue la cosa más tierna que escuche en mi vida si no me lo hubiera dicho él, juro que golpearía a esa persona por decir algo así.

Luego de eso Tweek se retiro dejándome a mí un tanto confundido por todos los pensamientos que surgieron de mi cabeza mediante avanzaba la conversación.

*Fin flashback*

Era una completa locura siquiera pensar en la idea de que YO Craig Tucker pudiera enamorarse y mucho menos de un hombre, puede que Tweek tenga esa carita adorable de cachorrito que lograba llenarme de paz pero ese no es el punto, el seguía siendo un varón y yo soy muy masculino por lo cual el debería ser el uke ¿no? Obviamente. Debería dejar de pensar en eso, no era bueno para mi salud.

Definitivamente esta sería una larga semana…

* * *

*en el comedor*

POV Stan

A ver ¿desde cuándo era esto?, rebobinemos…

Me encontraba sentado en el comedor junto a Kenny, Cartman y Kyle… Yo había comenzado a salir con Wendy como por 9° vez, esto de romper y volver se volvió una rutina para nosotros.

Comenzamos a hablar como todos los días de cosas triviales en lo que Wendy se aproximaba a nuestra mesa, trato de darme un beso pero yo seguí comiendo ignorando su presencia; me miro indignada y continúe con lo mío, como si fuera solo un simple estorbo. Continúe mi charla con Kyle animadamente sin prestarle atención, "el cual para mi suerte se encontraba a mi lado". Pase un brazo por sus hombros y le susurre muy cerca de su oído

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?- Pareció sonrojarse por el acercamiento "más lindo"

-Vamos no ocurrirá nada… A menos que me lo pidas- Volví a susurrar, esta vez trate de sonar seductor. "Molestarlo es divertido"

Kyle se acerco aun más y me dijo- No lo sé depende de si mis padres estarán en mi casa- Obviamente lo dijo como un chiste, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme y tartamudear incoherencias.

-Jajaja cambiaron los roles ahora Kyle es el dominante.

-Pero que tonterías dices Kenny todos saben que yo sería el dominante.

-Vaya par de maricas- Dijo Cartman- Me voy de aquí no vaya a ser que se me pegue.

POV normal

Luego de que tocara el timbre todos se dirigieron a su salón para la siguiente clase, biología. Nuestros pequeños protagonistas ya no cuentan con 10 años, han crecido y lograron llegar a la adolescencia, el momento en que el tiempo hiso su magia, para sus 16 años habían logrado desarrollarse a niveles inesperados convirtiéndolos en el grupo más sexi y deseado de toda la escuela. Al tiempo se le sumaron Damien, Christopher y Gregory, siguiendo con lo anterior ellos tampoco se quedaron atrás respecto a apariencia y no rompieron el aura del curso.

POV Damien

Observaba como la profesora trataba inútilmente de explicar cómo resolver el cuadrado de binomio o algo así, los únicos que prestaban atención a lo que decía eran los cerebritos de Wendy y Kyle que asentían y resolvían los problemas rápidamente y sin esfuerzo alguno. Yo en cambio miraba mi hoja con la esperanza de que se resolvieran los problemas solos, sabiendo que eso jamás ocurriría decidí analizar las situaciones en las que se encontraban los otros solo para pasar el tiempo.

Dirigí mi vista a Craig que movía el lápiz con afán de un lado a otro, no era que estaba asiendo la tarea no señor solo se entretenía escribiendo tonterías en su cuaderno. A su derecha se encontraba Tweek tan nerviosos como siempre, dirigiendo vistazos rápidos a su amigo de chucho azul con la esperanza de que este no se dé cuenta de su afecto asía él. Aburrido de ver al rubio volví a correr mi vista y esta vez la posicione sobre cierto francés que no mostraba interés absoluto en la explicación de la profesora, en cambio se entretenía observando con una mirada un tanto confusa a su "amigo" Gregory el cual solo se limitaba a observar la clase con desgano.

Observe mi celular y note que faltaban 20 minutos para que la clase terminara y yo ya me estaba aburriendo, así que una vez más volví mi vista a otro de mis compañeros esta vez fue Stan quien se encontraba cómodamente reposado en el escritorio mientras observaba a Kyle con una estúpida sonrisa. Unos asientos más atrás se encontraba un inglés quien había sido mi amigo la primera vez que visite South Park. Sin darme cuenta pase el resto de la hora observando al pequeño rubio intentar hacer su tarea, con el paso de los años el también había madurado pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo más pequeño que yo, no obstante se puede afirmar que él ha crecido bastante a diferencia de cómo era antes.

Escuche el sonido de la salvación (o sea el timbre) que anunciaba que nuestra última hora había finalizado.

En el momento en que me dirigí a la puerta choque con alguien quien resultaba ser Pip, me ofrecí para acompañarlo hasta su casa. No tenía demasiada prisa pues vivo en el infierno.

-No-o es necesario Damien yo puedo ir solo –bajo la mirada un poco sonrojado con la idea de que lo acompañara hasta su casa.

-Vamos no te voy a morder- Me acerque a su oído y le susurre –A menos que tú quieras claro, si ese es el caso no me importaría darte el gusto- Para finalizar le sople en la oreja causando una reacción primero de sorpresa y luego de vergüenza dejándolo completamente sonrojado.

No me importaría divertirme algo con él, porque no he podido hacer nada ya que mi papá me quito mis poderes para evitar que causara un gran alboroto en la escuela. Además siempre he tenido una duda ¿A que sabrán los labios de Pip?

**Bueno este fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado si dejan review se les agradece chau! :3 **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia disfrutenlo**

* * *

POV Pip

Estaba saliendo del aula para dirigirme a mi casa, hasta que choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien, para mi suerte o desgracia se trataba de Damien quien se ofreció para acompañarme a mi hogar. Durante todo el camino anduvimos en silencio me resulto algo incomodo así que decidí comenzar una charla.

-¿Cómo te acomodas desde que te mudaste del infierno?- Luego de cumplir los 15 Damien volvió a la ciudad pero esta vez para permanecer aquí. Luego se cambio a nuestra escuela y nos hemos vuelto amigos como cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en 3°. A pesar de haber pasado 8 años sigo teniendo sentimientos muy fuertes por el azabache, lo que me complica permanecer en su presencia sin ponerme nervioso, eso dificulto un poco nuestra amistad como para distanciarnos al no poder escapar de su persona.

-Me he tenido que mudar de muchos apartamentos porque siempre termino lastimando al casero- No pude evitar reírme por ese comentario, hace mucho que no mantenemos una charla civilizada con Damien ya que siempre terminaba huyendo poniendo una escusa tonta para que no notara mi sonrojo por su presencia.

Ya nos aproximábamos a mi casa y no lográbamos cruzar palabra alguna, finalmente llegue al portal de mi casa, del otro lado mis padres esperaban mi llegada. No sabía de qué manera despedirme la cual no fuera descortés pero tampoco atrevida.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sentí una presión en mi mejilla. Luego su aliento cálido golpeando mi oreja y en un dulce susurro dijo

-Hasta mañana Pip- Acto seguido desapareció de mi rango de visión. Me encontraba completamente paralizado, mi mente no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, cógelo todos mis sentidos… Hasta que mi sonrojo hiso acto de presencia junto a mi madre

-Te vas a congelar querido… Entra rápido, mira ya tienes toda la cara roja del frío

Creo que fue uno de los momentos más felices que tuve hasta ahora, entre ellos también estaba el día en que lo conocí.

POV Damien

Caminábamos hasta su casa, el silencio entre nosotros causaba incomodidad pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

No sé porque decidí acompañarlo, inicialmente en 4 grado solo fingía ser su amigo para no estar solo e incluso llegue a lastimarlo para ser aceptado, obviamente no estoy orgulloso de ello pero después de tanto tiempo el parece no tener rencor hacia mí, y eso me causa una sensación extraña… No puedo caer ante tentaciones humanas soy el anticristo, jamás aceptare eso yo repito jamás me enamorare de Phillip"Pip" Pirrup. Espero…

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado hasta la mansión de Pip. Note que se encontraba confuso por no saber de qué manera despedirnos, y no lo culpo por ello yo tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo así que como la persona inteligente que soy decidí hacer de la situación la más incomoda de todas ¿Cómo? Pues muy fácil dándole un beso en la mejilla y huir cómo todo un ganador… Y así queridas personas es cómo arruinar algo en 5 segundos y medio.

Camine y camine por todo el parque hasta que decidí descansar en un pequeño banco, la nieve caía sobre mi cabeza una suave briza movía las ramas de los arboles causando un dulce sonido que ambientaba la situación. No había casi rastro de gente al ser casi las 7 el día comenzaba a oscurecerse y nadie quería estar solo a la noche. Una vez tranquilizado deje que mis sentimientos fluyeran y así mantener una conversación civilizada con migo mismo o eso esperaba…

Por el diablo que acabo de hacer… Soy tonto, no lo siguiente. Que me acababa de remarcar hace unos minutos JAMÁS ENAMORARME DE PIP que acabo de hacer, tal vez una de las estupideces más grandes que se me ocurrieron en toda mi vida, créeme que no fueron pocas. Desde el momento en que abrí la boca hoy a la salida no estaba más que cavando mi propia tumba… Solo me falta el cura para que diga unas palabras en mi funeral, y no falta mucho así que son todos bienvenidos a mi entierro próximamente en su cementerio más cercano.

Encima estaba rojo hasta las orejas sentía mi cara arder, que pensaría mi padre si me viera en esta situación… Pero que digo si mi padre sale con hombres también pero… ellos son malos en cambio Pip es más como una tierna abejita, además su carita es suave y tersa blanca como la porcelana y su cabello… ¿Qué carajo? ¿Acaso ser gay también te vuelve completamente marica, es todo un paquete? Tendré que resignarme a que hasta el mismo anticristo le puede afectar el amor.

*Volviendo con Pip*

POV Pip

-Que hago, que hago, que hago… Estoy súper avergonzado y si solo fue un mal entendido y si yo no le gusto o lo hiso por una apuesta. Ahora entiendo a Tweek esto de estar paranoico lo debe cansar pobrecito… -Sacudí mi cabeza para desviar ese pensamiento -Este no es momento de andar preocupándose por los demás tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales mantener mi cabeza ocupada como… Mmm ¡La tarea de Historia! Ni siquiera la empecé ¡A la mierda Damien yo tengo que hacer la tarea!

*Al día siguiente*

Me removí incomodo ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mi escritorio? ¿Qué hago aquí? Muchas imágenes me vinieron a la cabeza. Mientras intentaba hacer la tarea no me venían más que imágenes de Damien y no pude concentrarme por lo cual no empecé ni termine nada, en resumen no hice la tarea. Y para colmo de males mire al reloj sobre mi mesita de luz y eran las 7:40. Estaba atrasado y eso era malo.

Me pose frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se hallaba en mi habitación, mi apariencia era deplorable, mi cabello estaba completamente despeinado tenía ojeras y había dormido con la ropa puesta por lo cual no se encontraba en optimas condiciones. Arregle como pude mi cabello y me cambie de ropa, evite el desayuno para no tardar tanto y aun así el tiempo me hiso falta.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron llegue 12 minutos atrasado, y todo lo que había tardado en arreglarme fue en vano ya que llegue en las mismas condiciones en las que me desperté, es más a esto se le agregaba que me encontraba todo sudado a pesar de ser invierno.

Me disculpe con el profesor por mi retraso y de manera tosca acepto mis disculpas, obviamente no paso por alto la falta de el trabajo y resto puntos a mi nota.

Al finalizar la clase Butters de manera preocupada pregunto por mi retraso.

-Que te ocurrió

-Nada solo me quede dormido mientras trataba de hacer la tarea, aunque no lo logre… Al fin y al cabo no fue más que un desperdicio, lo más probable es que terminare debiendo la materia

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien veras que aprobaras la materia

-Gracias Butters

En el tiempo en el cual no estuvo Damien la mayoría del tempo me encontraba con el rubio, nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos pero con el paso del tiempo el se unió a el Team Stan, pero eso no impidió que nos continuáramos llevando bien.

No debo dejar que mis sentimientos arruinen mis notas, si este tema con Damien no se resuelve rápido terminara por afectarme más de lo debido… Intentare algo pero si eso no funciona juro que olvidare a Damien.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo... Tarde bastante por que soy media vaga y como habran notado este capítulo solo fue Dip así que para el proximo tratare de centrarme en las otras parejas que les prometi el los review pongan de que pareja quieren el otro capítulo y tratare de subirlo lo antes posible bueno un beso y chau *_***


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bienvenido a otro capítulo Perdón por tardar tanto pero no tenía para nada de inspiración y no lograba escribir nada bueno e aquí capítulo disfrutenlo **

**South Park no me pertence es de la propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Espero que se escriba así :p)**

* * *

P.O.V Kenny

Todos me consideran la puta de todo south park, superado nada más por la mamá de Cartman pero lo crean o no nosotros nos podemos enamorar y eh llegado al punto de casi acosar a esta persona… Me explicare mejor, empecemos por lo primero esta persona la deben conocer muy bien, no como yo pero bien, es pequeño desciende de hawaianos y es rubio ¿Ya saben de quien hablo? Si efectivamente estoy enamorado de Leopoldo Stoch o como mejor lo conocen Butters mi precioso Butters o como yo prefiero llamarlo burbujita ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, pues porque es tan frágil como una y siento que si no lo protejo explotara y no lo volveré a ver, además es tan lindo como una burbuja, tierno y suave.

Bueno ahora que hemos dicho todo lo cursi es momento de dar las razones pervertidas, pues es algo obvio a simple vista… Soy un pervertido y no es algo que me moleste en esconder, tengo fama de tocar los traseros a mis compañeros pequeños e indefensos… Eh solo a ellos aunque cuando lo hago siempre termino muerto, una vez me atreví a hacérselo a Tweek frente a Craig… Grave error termine con mi cabeza en el inodoro y luego de un rato de no respirar muerto.

En fin siguiendo con lo otro tengo como habrán notado un fetiche con los rubios y como mis probabilidades de con Tweek y Pip son nulas (además no soportaría los tic de Tweek o lo mucho que habla Pip) eh terminado por enamorarme de Butters. Además que tengo varios sueños húmedos en los cuales el suplicaba y cosas así, odio ese tipo de sueños porque cuando lo veo no puedo evitar pensar en qué pasaría si lo secuestro y lo violo en el armario del conserje. Y que calculado que de esto podrían salir varias 4 tipos de situaciones:

1°: Después de desvestirlo y estar dándole contra el muro Butters me confiesa sus sentimientos y nos convertimos en novios

2°: Antes de que haga cualquier cosa me golpea en las pelotas y huye dejándome solo para toda la eternidad

3°: Me rechaza diciéndome que le gusta alguien más y rompe mi corazón en pedazos

4°: No ocurre nada porque soy muy cobarde y decido observarlo desde la distancia.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que existen más situaciones malas que buenas… Esto no es muy alentador. Pero Kenny Mccormick no se rendirá tan fácil, lograre enamorarlo cueste lo que cueste.

***Esa misma tarde en clase con el profesor Garrison***

POV Gregory

Christopher o mejor conocido como el topo formo parte de la resistan hace aproximadamente 6 años, también de una agencia secreta y ahora era mi compañero en un trabajo de biología.

Puede que después de que las chicas rehicieran la lista quedara como el 5° más lindo después de mí… Aunque yo lo hubiera puesto más arriba después de todo con los pectorales que tiene y ni hablar de lo que tiene más abajo… Lo cual me gustaría como es de cerca.

-¡Pero que estoy pensado!- No me había dado cuenta de a donde se estaba dirigiendo mis pensamientos o mi imaginación en todo caso, de cualquier manera por si fuera poco había gritado en medio de la clase apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa asiéndome parecer un loco.

-Quiere decir algo señor Fields

-Eh…no perdón- Que vergüenza…

Christopher me miraba divertido por la escena que acababa de montar

-Tengo una duda ¿En que estabas pensando?

-na...Nada solo- Pensaba en tu cuerpo completamente bañado en sudor- solo pensaba en una película

-Aja… así que una película- dijo de una manera jocosa- ¿Y de que se trataba?

-Venados…- Conteste con simpleza, sabía de antemano que mi amigo no caería tan fácil en algo así, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Y qué cosa no debías pensar?

No se me ocurría nada Piensa Gregory piensa

Inesperadamente Christopher todo mi barbilla con un dedo dirigiéndome muy cerca de su cara próximo a sus labios. Sentía su respiración combinarse con la mía.

-Señorito De Lorne podría evitar besarse con el señorito Fields por lo menos en mi clase

-No- Nosotros no íbamos a be-besarnos

-Qué aburrida que es…- Saco su dedo de debajo de mi mentón liberándome de tan vergonzosa situación. Parecía molesto

Qué vergüenza estoy todo sonrojado, mi cara está ardiendo

Antes de continuar con nuestra plática oímos un ruido proveniente de los altavoces.

-Bueno probando, probando Mmm Okey… Todo el 5° año al gimnasio Mmm Okey…

¿Qué será lo que quería decirnos que nos llamaron a todos?

Una vez que llegamos me senté junto a Christopher en la segunda fila a la izquierda de las gradas mientras todos nos preguntábamos que anunciarían la directora se aproximo al micrófono que se encontraba en medio de la cancha.

-Chicos les tengo una buena noticia, este año se ha decidido realizar un campamento en el bosque.

P.O.V Butters

Todos se encontraban realmente emocionados, pero yo no tanto, pues le tengo un terrible miedo a los bosques ¿Quién sabe lo que se puede encontrar en ese lugar?

Kenny noto mi incomodidad y me miro, con sus preciosos ojos azules, de manera confortante y alentadora. Sin decir nada comprendió el porqué de mi inquietud y sostuvo mi mano.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré- Con esas simples palabras y su sonrisa pude tranquilizarme tal vez este viaje no será tan malo.

**Ya se que es demasiado corto y por esto tarde demasiado pero borre como 3 hojas enteras de malas ideas y hoy al final del día se me ocurrio como continuarla... Bueno espero verlos en otro capítulo **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Y después de tanto tiempo he vuelto... Aunque nadie me extrañe XD **

* * *

P.O.V Kenny

Dentro de 2 semanas seria el campamento y necesitaba un compañero. Era claro a quien tenía en mente solo necesitaba su aprobación.

Asome mi cabeza para verlo recogiendo sus cosas del casillero mientras hablaba con Tweek muy amigablemente… ¡Aléjate de Butters! Eres el uke de Craig, Tweek… Shu… Shu… Aléjate de él, vete con tu dueño

-Oye Mccormick – Escuche la voz nasal de Craig a mis espaldas (hablando del rey de roma)

-¿Qué?

-Aleja a Stoch de Twekers

-¿Por qué tu no lo alejas de burbujita?

-¿Burbujita? ¿De enserio?

-Eso no importa… ¿como para que quieres hablar con Tweek? ¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu compañero del campamento?

-Para tu información ya es mi compañero, en cambio tú y Butters no lo son ¿verdad?- Soltó una risa altanera

Definitivamente Craig sabía cómo sacarme de mis casillas. Amague con pegarle pero nos interrumpió una voz algo temblorosa. El del chucho giro la cabeza y apoyo su mano sobre los pelos rubios de Tweek, luego los despeino más, si es que era posible.

-No paso nada Twekers solo discutíamos de quién de nosotros 2 era más fuerte… Por supuesto no pudo aceptar que yo le ganara.

Sé que lo decía para no revelar de qué estábamos hablando pero ¿tuvo que elegir eso para fingir superarme? Porque era más que obvio que en una pelea yo le ganaría a Craig…

-Bueno yo y Twekers tenemos que hablar del campamento… nos vamos – vi como Tweek era arrastrado por Craig hacia el comedor, parecía un secuestro, más con el rubio chillando a cada paso.

Me gire a ver a Butters y parecía algo nervioso por del hecho de que nos encontráramos solos.

-Butters quería preguntarte si querías….- me rasque la nuca inconscientemente, estaba realmente nervioso – si querías ser mi compañero en el campamento.

Cerré mis ojos algo nervioso por su respuesta, no es la gran cosa que sea mi compañero, pero pasaríamos la mayor parte del viaje juntos, y eso es algo que realmente quiero, por eso su respuesta es muy importante para mí.

-pero… - preparado para ser rechazado en 3…2...- ¿no íbamos juntos?

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué?

-¿yo entendí mal? Es que como habías dicho que me protegerías así que asumí que iríamos juntos- frotaba sus manos con cada palabra que soltaba- pero si me lo preguntas…sí iré contigo

(Grito interno)

-tengo hambre vamos a comer butti- agarre su mano y literalmente lo arrastre hasta el comedor

-pe-pero me llamo Butters

-Es casi lo mismo

*Al otro día*

P.O.V Stan

Seré breve, esa mañana me di cuenta de algo de la manera más rara posible, a menos que a todos les haya pasado y esto no es solo mío pero dudo que sea así, continuo, esto se trata de un sueño, sí un sueño y específicamente húmedo o erótico como quieran llamarlo. Y ustedes pensaran bueno es normal eres adolescente por cuestiones hormonales es fácil de predecir a todos nos pasa… la cuestión es que no es con cualquier persona si no con mi mejor amigo hombre… (Chan chan)

No sé cómo actuare frente a él, tampoco que hare con Wendy… Ba realmente a estas alturas no me importa que suceda con ella, por mi puede irse con Cartman si así lo quiere… Bueno…luego de pensar durante 5 minutos las diferentes reacciones de Kyle si yo le contaba mi problema de esta mañana he llegado a la conclusión de que me pateara la entrepierna y posiblemente no lo vuelva a ver, lo que causaría en mi una depresión terminando en las drogas y finalmente muriendo en un callejón vacío el día de navidad (y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué el día de navidad? Pues porque me hace ilusión )

Evitando la interrupción de nuestra querida escritora (perdón)… Creo que lo mejor será pensar las cosas en el momento y no especular demasiado, porque se me está yendo de las manos, ya me parezco a Tweek… y eso es grave.

Me vestí con desgano y bajando las escaleras comencé a rezongar…

-Tengo sueño….

-córrete mojón – Shelly me empujo y casi caigo por las escaleras, pero no, no tuve tanta suerte…podía fingir una lesión grave y así faltar…

-¡No debo ser fuerte y enfrentarlo¡

-¡Ya cállate mojón!

*luego de desayunar, en la parada*

Me encontraba esperando el autobús junto a Kenny, este se notaba mucho más feliz de lo normal, así que me aventure a preguntarle el porqué de su estado de ánimo.

-te noto muy feliz hoy Kenny ¿A qué se debe?

-Iré con Butters al campamento- lo dijo como cantando

-¡el campamento! Lo había olvidado… No sé con quién podría ir

-Pídeselo a Wendy es tu novia después de todo ¿no?-Se sostuvo la barbilla pensativo, después de estar unos segundos en esa posición golpeo su puño contra su mano en señal de comprensión- A no ser que quieras ir con cierto pelirrojo judío que tu y yo conocemos muy bien…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

No pude evitar sonrojarme, Kenny parecía leerme como un libro

-Después de todo sigues siendo muy malo ocultando cosas Marsh

-Ya se… pero espero que Kyle no se dé cuenta

Y como si lo hubiésemos invocado Kyle hiso acto de presencia

-Hola chicos-froto sus manos sus manos con guante en un intento vano de calentarse - ¿él gordo todavía no vino? -¿por qué tanto interés en saber dónde está Cartman? ¿A caso están saliendo y nadie me lo dijo? (tal vez te estás pasando un poco de celoso ¿no te parece?) Cállate vos escribiste esto (está bien me callo)

Sin darme cuenta fruncí el seño

-¿Pasa algo Stan?- Kenny no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, la cual no paso desapercibida por el pelirrojo

-¿Me perdí de algo?

Lo mato, lo mato de enserio que lo mato, si Kyle se llega a enterar de algo, Kenny tendrás la muerte más dolorosa que te hallas imaginado.

-Nada es que Stan está algo molesto hoy, porque… -Cuida tus palabras Mccormick porque podrían ser las ultimas.

Antes de que el azabache ideara mil maneras de asesinar al encapuchado, este término su frase

-no podre ser su compañero en el campamento porque iré con Butters- lo ultimo lo dijo canturreando

Kyle se notaba un poco triste

-Le pediste a Kenny ser tu compañero ¿antes que a mí? (no pobeshito ¡Stan has algo!) sonaba como si estuviera conteniendo lagrimas

-porque… pensé que tú no querías ir conmigo ya que como siempre hacemos todos juntos tal vez estabas aburrido- vaya escusa barata

-Jamás me aburriría…y….

-¿Y?

-¿no vas a pedírmelo?

-¿El qué?

-El que sea tu compañero

-¡Ah! –Me arrodille y le tome la mano –Kyle Broflovski ¿Serias mi compañero en el campamento?

-Mmm… no lo sé… deberías darme tiempo para pensarlo

-No seas malo… esta arrodillado ante ti

-Solo si me invitas un helado

-Valla que es caro convencerte… está bien te comprare un helado

El resto del día no fue demasiado difícil de lidiar, lo único fue que Wendy parecía estar en época de celo, porque ni se imaginan lo alzada que estaba…

*En el comedor*

Por motivos desconocidos Cartman no se presento a comer hoy…. Tampoco es que su presencia nos hiciera falta, al contrario el comedor estaba muy tranquilo sin sus comentarios.

Manteníamos una conversación algo trivial entre los 3 hasta que Kenny decidió comentar algo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

-¿No creen que Clyde y Token están pasando mucho tiempo juntos? Sé que son mejores amigos pero un poco más y no te sorprendería encontrarlos haciendo cosas raras en uno de los baños… y créanme que no quiero ser el que vea eso.

A pesar de la forma poco delicada que tenía el rubio de decir las cosas, estaba muy en lo cierto, el castaño y el moreno pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, el único momento que se separaban fue cuando Clyde se enfermo, pero después nos enteramos que de Token había ido a su casa después de que terminaron las clases.

No soy de las personas que le gusta escuchar chismes, pero ese podría ser interesante… Me pondría a indagar pero con el olor que emana de Kyle se me hace difícil concentrarme.

El campamento estaba cerca pero no me preocupo… Después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

**Y como todos saben muchas cosas podrían salir mal... Pero que mejor que incitarlos a seguir leyendo que un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo**

***Spoiler***

**Lo se todo para su desgracia... Así que tendrán que ayudarme con algo **

**No puede ser Wendy esta... **

**¡Me... me beso! que hago como actuó... siento que mi presión baja... **

**No veo nada...Kenny ayúdame... ¡ah!**

**bueno creo que con esto es suficiente los puntos suspensivos indican que paso algo en medio... mueran con la intriga**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Eh resucitado! hola a todos lamento no haber actualizado en bastante tiempo... Pero he vuelto para que puedan leer el capítulo 5 Disfrútenlo :3 **

* * *

P.O.V Craig

Hoy sería el tan ansiado campamento, como ya saben iré con Tweek. A pesar de mi semblante serio y amargado me encuentro muy feliz por dentro, porque podre dormir con él. ¿Sera tan suave como me lo imaginaba? ¿Me pateara cuando lo abrace "dormido"? Solo espero que no se dé cuenta, no piensen que yo no quisiera salir con Tweek, me encantaría, el problema es que no quiero que sienta demasiada presión.

P.O.V Tweek

No sé cómo deba sentirme, ya que como deben saber iré al campamento con Craig, eso significa que compartiremos carpa y dormiremos juntos ¡Gha! Es mucha presión porque a mí me gusta y podría abrazarlo dormido y me da miedo porque yo no quiero que me odie…

Eso me recuerda al día en que fue a mi casa junto a Clyde y Token. Él se molestó mucho cuando tuve que dormir con Clyde, y se fue muy temprano en la mañana. Lo bueno es que no tenía resentimientos hacía mí eso si miraba a Clyde con enojo.

Espero que no ocurra nada en este campamento nos aleje porque eso me dolería mucho.

P.O.V Kenny

Nos subimos todos al autobús y nos sentamos junto a nuestros respectivos compañeros. Stan parecía cansado y se durmió encima del hombro de Kyle, Token y Clyde conversaban animadamente mientras jugaban videojuegos Christopher se limitaba a ver hacia afuera mientras Gregory leía, en algunos momentos hablaban y después seguían con lo suyo, Tweek y Craig escuchaban música (compartían auriculares),Damien observaba como Pip miraba por la ventana, y por ultimo yo y Butters hablábamos de cualquier cosa, en varias ocasiones me recordó que no lo debía dejar solo en la noche, me parecía muy tierno, además yo sabía de antemano que no debía dejarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

*Luego de unas horas*

Llegamos al lugar, era una cabaña vieja donde iríamos al baño y comeríamos, tuvimos que instalar las tiendas de campaña donde dormiríamos esa noche. El campamento contaba con varias actividades la mayor parte al aire libre, una de ellas la cual se llevaría a cabo hoy sería una búsqueda de noche con nuestro compañero.

Y eso significaba algo bueno para todos porque aunque fuera solo una hora todos podíamos pasar ese tiempo a solas con nuestro A.P (amor platónico) o por lo menos la mayoría de nosotros.

Ya caía la noche y luego de mucho tiempo logramos armar las tiendas, lo peor de todo fue que nos quisimos hacer los machos con Stan, Craig, Christopher, Damien y Token y no dejamos que nuestros respectivos acompañantes nos ayudaran a armarlo, y terminamos tardando muchísimo más de lo esperado.

-Bueno chicos es hora de la primera actividad- anuncio la profesora – comenzaremos realizando una prueba de valentía.

Consistía en adentrarse en el bosque y conseguir un palito al final del recorrido. Lo haríamos con nuestra pareja. (No malpiensen -_-) Todo el grupo a la vez.

La idea me gustaba después de todo estaría a solas con Butters y además si se asusta me abrasaría.

*imaginación de Kenny*

Un ruido proviene de los arbustos Butters salta y se esconde es mi pecho

-Tengo miedo Kenny- de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas

-tranquilo yo te protegeré

-Oh Kenny eres mi héroe, yo quería decírtelo hace tiempo… yo te amo

*fin de la imaginación*

El encapuchado se había metido tanto en su mente que comenzó a abrazar a un rubio… pero no precisamente a "su rubio"

-Mccormick tienes 3 segundos para soltar a Tweek…1

-¿Qué? ¿Tweek?

-2…

-¡Gha!

Definitivamente tenía mi muerte asegurada…

-¡3!

Solté al rubio que mantenía cautivo y corrí porque definitivamente de eso dependía mi vida…

-No se peleen Mm…Okay… Saben muy bien que si causan muchos problemas nos veremos obligados a llamar a sus padres para que vengan a buscarlos… Mm Okay…

P.O.V Craig

El hecho de que Kenny que siquiera se atreviera a rozar con sus asquerosas manos a Tweek hace que se me hierva la sangre, no puedo soportar el que alguien más lo abrace…

-No importa Craig, solo fue un abrazo- Sostuvo mi bazo para evitar que siguiera persiguiéndolo. Vi cómo se escondía detrás de Butters y al ver que no lo seguía más lo abrazo.

Sin darnos cuenta la noche se asomaba y con ello la primera actividad comenzaría…

Simplemente se trataba de una búsqueda de objetos por el bosque…No hubo demasiados problemas, evitando el hecho de que con cada pequeño bichito a Tweek parecía darle un paro cardiaco, pero supongo que no es raro ¿no? Las mariquitas pueden ser aterradoras… Supongo… Lo bueno es que en ningún momento se separó de mi brazo, parecía una garrapata, mucho más lindo obviamente.

Y luego de un arduo trabajo entre tranquilizar a Tweek, tener la linterna y ver la lista de objetos logramos terminar por fin la búsqueda.

Una vez encontrado todo debíamos volver, grande fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que éramos los primeros en encontrar todo…

-Son los primeros… ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias sabelotodo no me había dado cuenta… -Dije de manera sarcástica… es que era más que obvio ¿Para qué lo decía?

-Señor Tucker retire lo que ha dicho y pida disculpas… No permitiré que me falte al respeto

Estaba por sacarle el dedo medio cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba.

-Craig- Tweek jalo mi chaqueta para que lo mirara, lucia algo enojado por cómo le había contestado a la directora.

-Puf… Está bien…-Que conste que solo lo hago porque Tweek me lo pidió- Disculpe señora…-No lo dije con mucho ánimo, pero se asombraron de que por primera vez yo Craig Tucker se disculpó.

* * *

*En otro lado*

P.O.V Butters

Kenny y yo nos habíamos separado luego de que escuche un ruido y hui despavorido del lugar… No sé a dónde ir, el bosque es oscuro y puede que esté lleno de peligros de los cuales no puedo defenderme… por favor que alguien me salve…

Llevaba deambulando como una hora y no lograba encontrar a nadie… La oscuridad poco a poco me inundaba, tenía mucho sueño pero no podía detenerme a descansar si continuaba moviéndome abarcaría más terreno y quizás logre encontrar a alguien…

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos… Me frote el rostro con el dorso de la manga y trate de tranquilizarme. Mi mente se nublo por completo cuando escuché un ruido provenir de los arbustos ¡Kenny sálvame!

-¡Ah!- Sentí que algo o mejor dicho alguien me sostenía de la cintura y me tapaba la boca…

-Butters no sabes lo preocupado que estaba…- La voz de Kenny sonaba aliviada, dejo de cubrir mi boca pero continua sosteniéndome y prosiguió en abrazarme… -No vuelvas a desaparecer así, casi me da un infarto cuando no te vi más…

Su pecho era cálido y no pude evitar abrazarme aún más a él. La sensación de enojo se esfumo casi al instante.

-Sera mejor que vayamos yendo.

-Pero no encontramos nada…

-Tranquilo mientras te buscaba iba encontrando cosas.

* * *

*Al comienzo de la búsqueda*

P.O.V Kyle

Caminar con Stan me tranquiliza, hace mucho que estamos solos los dos y el poder hablar con él de alguna manera me da paz, pero hace que mis sentimientos sean más difíciles de contener.

Él ha estado actuando más cariñoso conmigo últimamente pero ¿era solo por qué somos mejores amigos? ¿O era algo más? ¿Debería dejar de ilusionarme? ¿El hecho de que ambos seamos hombres hace que sea aún más imposible? No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas, después de todo el sigue saliendo con Wendy, entonces ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Debería rendirme? Acaso es un ¿Amor imposible?

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y eran como cuchillos a mi corazón.

-Kyle ¿Estas bien?

Mirarlo y pensar que jamás podría besarlo hace que me duela mucho más el pecho ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejo de ilusionarme y continuo con mi vida?... Después de todo el jamás se enamorara de mi…

-Solo se me metió algo en el ojo… No te preocupes Stan- Lo mejor será que jamás se entere.

P.O.V Stan

¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento por él? No, me estoy haciendo mucho la cabeza (se refiere a que lo está pensando demasiado) debe ser otra cosa…

Con el dorso de mi buzo lo pase por sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas.

-No importa sí solo fue porque se te metió algo en el ojo, no soporto verte llorar… Sonríe ¿Si?

Tome su mano, tal vez fue algo muy osado pero no me importa. Note como correspondía mi agarre.

-Tenemos que seguir… ¡vamos a por la hoja de roble!- Exclame levantando mi otra mano, era una tontería pero sabía que si hacia eso él sonreiría… y así fue…

* * *

*mucho más tarde una vez terminada la búsqueda*

No puedo creer que ganara Craig y Tweek, y yo que quería compartir los chocolates de premio con Kyle… Bueno ya no importa.

La noche era fría, yo compartía carpa con Kyle obviamente… Pero me había salido para ir al baño, ambos estábamos despiertos pero él no tenía ganas de acompañarme así que fui solo.

Mientras cruzaba el bosque comencé a escuchar ruidos raros… Quejidos, gemidos, voces… No podía descifrar a quienes pertenecían.

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato pero ya fue… no me quedaría con la intriga…

Continúe caminando a donde me dirigían los ruidos, pero lo que encontré al final no me lo esperaba para nada…

Pude ver a Token aprisionando a Clyde contra un árbol, este no se notaba molesto, asustado o incluso confuso, mucho menos avergonzado.

Este lo sostenía de la nuca mientras compartían un apasionado beso de lengua en medio del bosque…

Me escondí detrás de un árbol y escuche su conversación.

-Deberíamos irnos ¿Qué si alguien nos descubre?

-no pasa nada y el hecho de que nos puedan descubrir ¿no te excita más?

Continuaron besándose y pensé en irme pero luego asumí todo y se me ocurrió algo… Si lo de ellos no lo sabe nadie significa que puedo chantajearlos para que me ayuden en algo… Salte de detrás del árbol, y di paso a mi entrada, pero antes tome una fotografía… Sin pruebas el chantaje no tendría sentido. Con el sonido de la cámara de mi teléfono ambos se alertaron de mi presencia.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno miren lo que tenemos aquí…

Vi como ambos se tensaban al escuchar mi voz.

-Sabían que si yo le digo a la profesora que me encontré a 2 alumnos casi follando en el bosque no solo podrían expulsarlos si no que toda la escuela se enteraría de lo vuestro, incluyendo a sus padres claro está.

-Qué quieres Marsh- Su voz sonaba molesta, pero sabía que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa mientras no se lo contara a nadie, y así poder proteger a Clyde.

-Es muy simple lo que harán…- Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que diría porque si decía de más ellos también sabrían mi secreto- Ustedes me ayudaran a que mi relación con Wendy termine…

-¿Y porque no simplemente cortas con ella?

-No me dejaste terminar… Ustedes me ayudaran a que mi relación con Wendy termine y yo quedar como la victima…

-¿Quieres que le plantemos una trampa?

-No creo que sea necesario… Solo deben descubrirla con las manos en la masa… Después de haberla ignorado el otro día ya me debe haber engañado, solo quiero que tengan pruebas de ello.

-Está bien te ayudaremos… Pero luego no puedes contar nada de esto ¿okey?

-Está bien...- Estrechamos nuestras manos en señal de que el trato estaba sellado…

Después de eso volví a mi tienda, una vez que tenga las pruebas pediré consuelo en los brazos de Kyle… Espero que todo salga bien…

* * *

*En otra tienda*

P.O.V Gregory

Me encontraba acostado en mi bolsa de dormir observando el techo de la tienda…

No sé si me pueda dormir, pensar que él dormirá junto a mí me pone muy nervioso…

Sentí como Christophe entraba en la tienda, miro hacia donde yo me encontraba acostado, cerré los ojos para que creyera que me había dormido.

Pasaban los minutos y no oía que se moviera, cuando pensé que se había ido sentí su respiración chocar contra mi cara por segunda vez en la semana… pero definitivamente jamás estaría preparado para lo que sucedió después…

Sentí como levantaban mi cara por mi mentón y sentí una suave presión sobre mis labios y me di cuenta de lo que sucedía…

¡Me estaba besando! ¡Christophe me estaba besando!

Quería corresponderle pero se daría cuenta de que estoy despierto.

Y aunque no quisiera el beso llego a su fin pero antes de marcharse a dormir me susurro al oído.

-Bonne nuit mon amour (buenas noches mi amor)

Y se acostó a dormir… ahora definitivamente iba a ser imposible dormirme.

* * *

**Bueno aquí se termina el capítulo espero que haya valido algo la espera... :3 espero poder actualizar rápido... pero no prometo nada XD Nos vemos un beso! **


	6. Capítulo 6 ¿Verdad o Reto?

**La mujer que aparece y desaparece cuando quiere XD Yo renazco como un fénix de las cenizas... Mejor dejo de decir estupideces y comienzo el capítulo :D ¡Disfrutenlo! lo hice con mucho amor y esfuerzo XD**

* * *

P.O.V Stan

Era el día 2 del campamento, el plan estaba en marcha, con Token y Clyde de mi lado no debía preocuparme de la puta de Wendy por un tiempo…

Hoy afortunadamente solo sería un día relajado, tendríamos la mitad del día para hacer lo que quisiéramos y luego probablemente al anochecer nos reuniríamos todos a tomas alcohol y hacer cosas que hacen los hombres en los campamentos… No tengo ni idea de que se hace… Bueno supongo que hablaríamos de chicas y de quien se agarró a quien… Cosas de hombres supongo…

Mientras esperaba que Clyde y Token cumplieran la "misión" podía pasar el tiempo tratando de conquistar a mi precioso Kyle.

Pase mis manos sobre la cintura de Kyle y apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y como este no me prestaba atención levante una de las orejas de su ushanka y sople en su oreja.

-Mm… ¿Qué haces Stan?

-Llamo tu atención…

Estábamos a escasos centímetros de besarnos, nuestros labios casi se rozaban…

-Si van a hacer eso búsquense un hotel- La voz nasal de Craig interrumpió todo el ambiente romántico que me había costado crear… Maldita sea tu existencia Tucker.

P.O.V Gregory

Lo miraba y no podía evitar pensar en el beso de ayer… Ah… ¡Mi cara se siente tan caliente! Quería volver a probarlos, eran ásperos pero a la vez suaves y dulces… no sabría cómo explicarlo… Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho…"Suspiro"

-Gregory ¿estás bien? Estas todo rojo

El causante de que mi cabeza este echa un lío tocaba mi frente con sumo cuidado tratando de comprobar si la causa de mi sonrojo era el hecho de que padecía fiebre o algo parecido, cuando en realidad era él el causante.

-Nada estoy bien no te preocupes- No sabía qué hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo poniendo una excusa de que me había olvidado algo… hasta que no ponga mis ideas en orden no poder hablar tranquilamente con él de ese tema…

*En el almuerzo con Clyde y Token*

Wendy parecía coquetear descaradamente con Gregory, pero este se mostraba muy reacio, al contrario de lo que esperaba la pelinegra.

-(susurro) Es muy obvio que a Gregory le gusta Mole, si no se dio cuenta hasta ahora tal vez no sea tan lista como creí.

-Mm… no te creas, parece que trata de ocultar algo… Jamás la había visto tan desesperada, por decirlo de algún modo, con los chicos, pero de cualquier manera parece enojada con el hecho de que Gregory no se muestre muy cooperativo

-Puede que tenga miedo de haber perdido su encanto…

-Aun así… Su actitud es muy rara… Bueno eso a nosotros no nos incumbe, solo necesitamos de pruebas y esto nos sirve como material para la misión. Mientras más zorra actué mejor para nosotros así podremos seguir pasándola bien sin que nadie nos moleste por el resto del campamento.

-Tienes razón, hagámoslo

*Cae la noche*

\- El juego ya todos lo deben conocer, pero lo explicare para que quede claro. Es muy simple, si el pico de la botella te señala deberán elegir verdad o reto, una vez que eligen no pueden cambiar, si se niegan a contestar o hacer lo que se les diga deberán sacarse una prenda de ropa. Una vez terminado su turno giraran la botella y ustedes serán los que den el reto o realicen la pregunta. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!-grito grupal

Tal vez esto no sea buena idea después de todo…

P.O.V Craig

Esta vez el pico de la botella señalaba al rubio encapuchado.

-¿Verdad o reto?

El pelinegro ya tenía muy en claro lo que debía hacer, lo torturaría por haber abrazado a Tweek, sabiendo que él muy pocas veces se daba ese lujo.

-verdad

Hubiera preferido que eligiera reto, así lo humillaba públicamente pero esto tampoco era del todo malo, como venganza le daría donde le duele…

-Es verdad… -Estuve por decir algo por lo que Mccormick me marcaria de por vida, pero cuando voltee a ver a Tweek note que me suplicaba silenciosamente que no dijera nada… Adiós a la diversión…-que te emborrachaste y vomitaste en la cama de Stan.

-Es verdad…- El azabache miro con reproche al encapuchado… Definitivamente Tweek me debía una… Iba a revelar algo que yo y el hiperactivo habíamos descubierto un día en el colegio, pero sabía que eso pondría en demasiada vergüenza a Kenny, solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar…

P.O.V Stan

Luego de varios turnos fue finalmente el turno de Stan, giro la botella y apunto a Craig. Mi eterno rival.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto…- Una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro del de pompón rojo.

\- Te reto…-mire a todos los que se encontraban en ronda hasta que se detuvo en su presa… por vomitar en mi cama…- a que beses a Kenny

La cara del rubio y del azabache era digna de una foto…

Craig ni siquiera espero a que pasara un minuto, simplemente se sacó la remera mostrando su algo pálido pero muy bien formado torso…No esperaba menos del capitán del equipo de rugby.

-No me miren así… ni loco beso a Mccormick.

-bien te hubiera gustado que yo fuera Tweek…- Si las miradas mataran Kenny estaría en el centro de la tierra en este momento.

P.O.V General

Kevin giro la botella y está apunto a Tweek…

-¿Verdad o reto?

Este se lo pensó unos minutos y no muy seguro contesto- Verdad…

-¿Es verdad que nunca diste tu primer beso?

El hiperactivo pareció dar un pequeño saltito en su lugar debido que probablemente no se esperaba esa pregunta… pero contesto un simple no… casi imperceptible… sin temblores ni tics…

-¿Pero con quien fue? ¿Cuando?

-Tú me preguntaste si yo ya había dado mi primer beso ngh… y mi respuesta fue que no… Yo ya di mi primer beso… no tengo porque responderte lo otro…

Nadie dijo una palabra, nunca habían visto al rubio tan serio…

La botella volvió a girar y ahora apunto a Token…

-¿Verdad o ngh reto?

\- Verdad…- El morocho no creía correr peligro si se trataba de Tweek…

\- ¿Es verdad que gha te besaste con Clyde en ngh el jardín de niños jugando a la botella?- Confiar en que uno de tus mejores amigos no te molestara fue un grave error…

-mnbbhgkjhb

-¿Qué? Dilo más alto Token…- El pelinegro sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero nunca desperdiciaría la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo.

Suspiro- Es verdad- contesto de mala gana ocultando su cara en sus manos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar ni el sonrojo por parte de Clyde y Token… Craig choco los cinco con Tweek, se habían aliado al principio del juego para que el primero que le tocara alguno de sus amigos le pudiera sacar esa historia y reírse un rato de ellos…

Fue el turno de Token y el pico de la botella paro en Craig, venganza dulce venganza…

-¿Verdad o reto?

Craig sabía muy bien que cualquiera que eligiera estaba jodido… trago duro… Mejor acabar con esto rápido…

-reto…-La sonrisa del moreno se ensancho… bingo…

-Te reto a que...- Se relamió los labios- beses a Kyle…

No se iba a sacar el pantalón, tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que dijera Tweek…Él pelirrojo estaba pálido, tanto que parecía que se desmayaría en cuestión de segundos…

El pelinegro se levantó de donde estaba y tomo el rostro del pelirrojo, estuvo a punto de besarlo pero Stan se lo impidió pegándole en la mejilla mientras que el rubio hiperactivo jalo del cuello de la campera al pelirrojo dejando que se golpeara su cabeza contra el suelo.

Tomos miraban asombrados la escena, Craig se frotaba la mejilla adolorido, mientras que Kyle su cabeza.

Tweek miro alarmado al pelinegro y fue en su ayuda mientras que el del pompón rojo hiso lo mismo con su "mejor amigo".

-¡Gha! Craig ¿estás bien?- Poso su mano sobre la de su mejor amigo la cual se mantenía en su mejilla.

-Kyle ¿Te duele?- Stan sostuvo la mano de su amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse, el pelirrojo se sobaba en donde probablemente tendría una hinchazón debido al golpe…

Stan y Tweek se miraron intentando matarse mentalmente entre ellos.

La sala quedo en completo silencio, nadie hablaba siquiera se movía…

Cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo asiento y se dedicaron una última mirada de odio… eso probablemente no terminaría ahí.

Kyle se sacó su ushanka- Listo… ahora no tenemos que hacerlo….

Todos decidieron que era mucho mejor dejarlo así, para evitar una posible pelea entre los team.

El pelinegro giro la botella y el juego continúo por unas 2 hs más hasta que todos decidieron que era mejor irse a dormir.

*Con Tweek y Craig en una de las tiendas*

Craig se preparaba para dormir cuando noto que Tweek no se acostaba…

-¿Por qué no duermes?

-¡Gha! Los gnomos roba calzoncillos ¡ngh! Podrían estar cerca… y no traje muchos pares…

-Ven- El pelinegro abrió la bolsa de dormir invitándolo a que lo acompañara. No bastaron más palabras para que el hiperactivo aceptara la propuesta.

Ambos se acurrucaron en el espacio reducido que les brindaba la bolsa de dormir del azabache. Y así durmieron, Tweek acurrucado en el pecho de su amigo, y este con sus brazos rodeándolo…

*Clyde y Token*

-El plan de Stan ya está puesto en marcha… Solo debemos seguirla… Lo bueno es que conozco muy bien a Wendy, ya que salí con ella…

Clyde inflo sus cachetes haciendo un mohín graciosos, que para Token fue simplemente irresistible…

-No te enojes bonito- Dijo pellizcando ambos cachetes- eso era antes de enamorarme de ti- Y lo beso.

-Tendrás que comprarme unos tacos para compensarme…

-Todos los que quieras…

El plan había iniciado pero ni Token, ni Clyde y ni Stan estaban preparados para lo que descubrirían…

* * *

**Y... Aquí termina el capítulo ¿Qué es lo que esconde Wendy? ¿Craig se podrá ponchar a Tweek? y que hay de Clyde... ¿Recibira sus tacos? Esto y tal vez más (o no XD) en el próximo capítulo :3 Un beso y nos vemos después... **


End file.
